House Keys And Homework
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: Austin steals Ally's keys in hopes of her staying over at his place while his folks are off visiting relatives. Will Ally find the keys which are in her sneaky boyfriend's possession? Or will Austin have to keep distracting her? You can find out by reading this, which is my first oneshot :P


**Hi there! So this is my first fanfic, and it's a one-shot. Really hope that you guys like it. When you're done, I'd be really grateful if you hit that little review button and tell me what you think **

**Enjoy! Hopefully...**

**Oh, and I will accept constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin And Ally, or anything else you may recognise. The plot though, is mine. All mine! Haha!**

**I'll let you guys read on now...**

**ALLY POV**

"They were right here! I swear!" I yelled out in frustration. Austin and I were currently in the practice room searching for my house keys. Well more like _I _was searching. My oh so helpful boyfriend decided that it was much more fun to sit on his butt and watch me dash from one end of the room to the other.

"Well they aren't there now, obviously," He said from his position on the piano bench. I shot him a glare and said, "Would you just help me look?" He moved so that he was now straddling the bench and chuckled lightly. "Ally, you've been looking for ten minutes now"

"And in those ten minutes, all that you have done is try to get me to come and stay over at your place," I told him while raising an eyebrow. He held up his hands in a surrender motion and defended, "It's not like you have much of a choice. Unless you want to camp in here for three days." I let out an exasperated sigh and flopped onto the couch.

He's right. I don't really have a choice right now. My dad is off to some trombone convention in Colorado and won't be back for three days. He left me with the house keys, which I now cannot find and obviously he took the spare. I can't sleep over at Trish's since she's out of town too.

This obviously leaves me with Austin. Who is currently giving me the puppy dog eyes. Don't get me wrong, Austin and I have slept over at each other's places before. We've pulled plenty of all nighters to finish a song and it's become sort of a normal thing now. Its just that tonight I have alot of homework and if I sleep over at Austin's...

He's going to distract me.

Alot.

But like I said, I don't really have a choice.

"Ok, fine. I'll come home with you" At this, his eyes light up. I quickly say, "But you have to promise that you're going to let me do my homework. No funny business," I wave my finger at him to emphasise my point further.

He laughs and moves off the bench and walks towards me, "yeah, yeah I won't disturb you while you're doing your precious homework"

"Promise?"

He places a swift kiss on my cheek and grins down at me, "Yeah, promise"

Satisfied with his answer, I smile up at him and tell him that we should leave.

**AUSTIN POV**

After locking up Sonic Boom, Ally and I start the short walk to the mall parking lot. I fling one arm casually around her shoulder and jam my free one into my pocket.

I fiddle with the dangly mess of keys and pray that the petite brunette beside me doesn't come to know that they're in my possession.

Ok yeah, so I took her keys while she wasn't looking. Normally if I asked her to sleep over she would say yes. But now, with it being senior year and all that, she's usually flooded with homework and would probably say no. Sure, I get a load of homework too, but Ally has shifts at Sonic Boom so she gets hers done pretty late while I have time after school.

That is why I took her keys. Sue me for wanting alone time with my girlfriend.

Still though, I'm hoping that she doesn't ask if I took them. I'm horrible at lying to her.

"Are you planning on unlocking the car anytime soon, Tiger Pancake?"

I wrinkle my nose at the weird nickname brought on by Dez and chuckle nervously while unlocking the car.

"Ah. Oh yeah,"

She frowns up at me and cups my face in her dainty hands. "Are you okay, Austin?" Oh awesome! Now she's making me feel bad.

_Damn dude, get a grip!_

I clear my throat and place my hands on her hips, "Yep, just a little tired. That's all," I say while smiling softly at her.

"Oh, okay. Well you can nap for a bit while I get my homework done," she says while pulling out of our embrace and getting into the car.

I nod in agreement and get into the car aswell.

Once we get back to my place, Ally immediately gets to work in the living room while I head into the kitchen. After that, I go back to her and place a can of soda on the coffee table next to her. She mutters a thanks while I move around and stand behind the couch she's seated on. I lean my body over so that my head rests on her shoulder.

"Ugh, you're doing math. So tragic," I say into her hair. She giggles and says, "Come on, it's not that bad,"

"Yes, it is"

"No, it's not"

"Yes, it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Austin!"

"Yes?"

She turns her face towards mine that is still rested on her shoulder. "Would you just go and take that nap? You promised that you wouldn't distract me," She groans with a cute pout on her lips.

Oh those lips... I begin to lean in but I'm stopped by Ally pressing the ice cold can in my face.

"Ally," I whine while dragging out the 'Y'

She moves the can away and giggles, then presses her lips to the corner of my mouth for just a second. "Move it, you horn dog. I've got work to do," she tells me while turning away.

"Fine," I groan out then bound up the stairs to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and end up standing in the middle of my room, not knowing what to do since I'm not really tired. I end up messing around with my guitar, keyboard and drums for about an hour until I start to feel a little thirsty. I go back downstairs to find Ally still on the couch, now with her Physics notes scattered around.

"Damn, still at it?"

"Yeah but it's no problem. I'll be done in a few minutes," she tells me without looking up from her work. "Cool," I reply.

I saunter into the kitchen and chug down a glass of water. I walk to the counter and reach into my pockets, retrieving my car keys. I hang it on the key rail above the counter before going back upstairs.

A few minutes later while I'm strumming random chords on my guitar, I can't help but feel a bit weird... Like I'm forgetting something.

Before I know it, a gasp finds its way through my mouth and my hands go down to pat my pockets.

_Nothing. Ally's house keys! I must have left them on the counter while I hung up my car keys!_

I immediately race downstairs only to find Ally making her way towards the kitchen. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and I make a mad dash to stop her. Obviously though, in my state of panic I don't watch where I am going and end up tripping over my school bag.

_Why the hell did I leave that there?_

I hit the floor with a loud 'oof' which thankfully gains my girlfriends attention. "Austin!" She exclaims while running over to me. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I quickly reassure her, not wanting her to worry. She helps me up but keeps her head down to the floor. I roll my eyes and say, "Go on. Since it was so funny," Immediately after the words leave my mouth she looks up and her laughter fills my ears. "I'm sorry," she says while still laughing, "but you were all sprawled out like a starfish," she tells me with a chuckle. I smile down at her saying, "Well I'm glad that my mishaps get you so happy." She smiles lovingly at me and shakes her head then turns and walks into the kitchen.

I then remember the reason why I ran in the first place. I take off after her to the kitchen and grab her waist from behind then turn her to me.

"Okay, what is up with you?" She demands with a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Uh.. I uhm... need to tell you something?" I ask more than state. She lightly chuckles then says, "Well would you make it quick? I'm kinda thirsty." I quickly shoot a glance above her head to the counter.

Her keys are right there.

I turn my focus back to her and rack my brain for something to say. By now she is patiently waiting and has an amused look on her face. I sheepishly smile at her and nuzzle my nose against hers. "I love you," I decide on saying with a small grin. She giggles and places a small kiss on my nose. "I love you too, I'd also love to get some water so if you wouldn't mind..." she trails off and pulls away from me and turns around.

A surge of panic flows through me. Before she is able to notice the keys I grab her wrist and spin her to me once again. Her face registers shock and before she says anything I move one hand down to her hip while the other holds the small of her back to steady her as I take her into a dip.

Our faces are now inches from eacother and I can feel her rapid heartbeat caused by my sudden movements

"Seriously Austin, what is goi-" I effectively silence her by capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She goes stiff for a moment but a second later, she relaxes and melts into the kiss. She brings up her hands that were placed on my chest and slides them around my neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of my neck while our lips move in sync.

We pull away after what seems like hours, which in reality was just about three minutes. I lean back into a standing position, bringing her with me. "Wha-what was that for?" She asks me in a daze with a blissful look on her face.

I'm pretty sure I look the same.

"You've been working for over an hour on homework, not forgetting your three hour shift at Sonic Boom. Just go on upstairs and lay down. You're probably exhausted. I'll bring up a cool glass of water for you." She looks as if she is about to protest when I say, "I'll even bring up some pickles." This gets a laugh out of her, she nods her head and makes her way to the stairs.

Yes, I'm trying to keep her away from the key but I wasn't joking when I told her to go lay down. She works super hard and really is exhausted.

After scooping up the keys, I pour out a glass of water and throw in a couple ice cubes as well as a slice of lemon. I make my way upstairs to my room and find Ally on my bed, already passed out. I smile fondly at her and walk towards the bed. I don't want to wake her up but I know that she was really thirsty. I set the glass of water on my dresser and gently shake her awake. She wakes up and gives me a tired smile, I brush some hair away from her face and hand her the water. Once she's done, I take away the glass and lean down and place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep, okay?" She nods in reply and lays back down, shutting her eyes.

It is now around ten minutes later and I'm currently bent over looking into the fridge.

_My height annoys me sometimes..._

I'm still fiddling through the bottom shelves when I realise something and freeze.

Great. Now I left Ally's keys on the dresser.

Right next to the bed.

Where she is currently sleeping.

Hopefully she hasn't woken up yet. I'm about to straighten up when all of a sudden, I feel a sharp sting on my ass.

"SON OF A FREAKING SURFBOARD!" I yell out in pain and spin around to see Ally with a steel spatula in her hand while her house keys dangle from the other...

I let out a nervous chuckle and eye the spatula in her hand warily.

"I can explain," I tell her while moving towards her and gently prying the steel object out of her hands. "I would really like that, actually," She says while placing the keys on the counter and setting her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised.

"It's just that... We haven't really had much time together these two weeks and I figured with you being so busy you wouldn't come over," I reply softly while looking at the ground.

"So you decided to steal my keys in order to force me to come over?" I glance up and notice that instead of looking pissed she has a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well... Yeah. Forgive me?" I ask sheepishly with my arms spread open for a hug. She playfully rolls her eyes and steps into my embrace.

She rests her chin on my chest and looks up at me. "Austin Monica Moon, you are such a dork," I groan at her use of my middle name causing her to giggle. "But I love you anyway," She tells me. I shoot her a small smile and rest my forehead against hers, "I love you too."

I then realise something and pull away with a confused frown set on my face. "You slept for like fifteen minutes, how come you're down here? You looked pretty worn out."

At this, she lets out a small giggle and nuzzles her face into my chest.

"What?" I ask while chuckling lightly.

With her face still buried in my chest, she mumbles out four words, causing me to laugh and head to the fridge.

"You forgot my pickles."


End file.
